children_of_the_whalesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2
'''A Visitor and a Rebel '''is the second chapter of Abi Umeda's manga Children of the Whales. Summary Chakuro manages to fling the girl and the swords away using his thymia. She falls unconscious. He notes that she seems very weak, and is wounded. Chakuro carries the girl and her clothes back to the rest of the group, who react in shock at seeing an outsider. Excited, they bring the girl back to the Mud Whale. Chakuro decides not to tell them about how she attacked him, and Sami helps dress her. As they head back, it begins to rain, a sign of good luck. When they get back, Kuchiba and Shinono greet them. Kuchiba yells at Masoh for bringing back something from the ship, who angrily retorts that they found a person. Kuchiba then runs off to find Mayor Taisha. The girl then wakes up and begins to activate her thymia. Chakuro tries to calm her down, and the girl then speaks and says that she surrenders and is the "only one left". As Kuchiba leads Mayor Taisha back to the entrance, they discover that Chakuro and Sami have goe ahead and taken the girl to the infirmary. On the way to the infirmary, Chakuro and Sami ask the girl questions. The girl states that she has no name, but Sami retorts that she does, because she saw the word "Lykos" embroidered on her clothes. The two then ask Lykos if she's surprised to be somewhere so unfamiliar, to which she answers no. When they reach the infirmary, Lykos sees that it is full of young people, and tells Chakuro that it is different where she's from. She then asks if this is "Falaina", to which Chakuro answers no.Then, Mayor Taisha appears and takes Lykos away to see the Committee of Elders. Suou has also come to the infirmary, and tells Chakuro that Ouni and the others held in the belly will be pardoned. Chakuro decides to tag along as a bodyguard while Sami is left behind. They free Ouni and his group, known as the Moles, from their cell, who antagonize Suou. Suou then tells them that they found someone from the outside. The Moles become excited, and Ouni states that he's all for leaving the ship if there's a world outside. Ouni walks off, and Chakuro, worried that he might do something to Lykos, decides to go check on her in the Central Tower. Chakuro climbs the spikes on the side of the tower wall until he can peer into the window. There, he sees Lykos and the Elders questioning each other, and Lykos reveals that she is an apátheia, a human without emotions. The Committee of Elders then decide that they must detain her. Suddenly, the cat-like creature Chakuro has been carrying cries out in alarm, and Ouni, jumping from behind Chakuro, breaks open the window with his thymia. He then grabs Lykos, saying that he plans to look at her world. Ouni, Lykos in hand, jumps out the window, grabbing Chakuro on the way down. He uses thymia to slow their descent. Ouni, Lykos, and Chakuro then head out to the mysterious island in the sea of sand.Category:Chapters